


Hard Candy

by Gaffsie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: Written forthisprompt: "Sweet Pea might be tough, but he's really submissive in bed and just wants Jughead to boss him around".





	Hard Candy

Sweet Pea in public is very different from Sweet Pea in private. In public, he is _exhausting_ , always getting in Jughead's face and questioning him, fighting his leadership every step of the way.

In private, he's an all-together softer creature, more than happy to let Jughead direct him, or spread him out on the bed just so.

It had been an unexpected surprise, but not an unwelcome one. It's a privilege being the one person Sweet Pea can drop all his shields around, the one person he trusts to see the gooey caramel center under the the scowl and the subtle threat of violence that he wears as a second skin.

It means that he can lead Sweet Pea to the shower, and tell him to wash him, and he does, large fingers gentle in in his hair, practically making Jughead purr, and on his body, not actually going for Jughead's dick before he tells him that it's okay, Sweet Pea's hard dick pressing against his ass like a promise as he makes Jughead come so hard that he goes boneless for a while, the only thing holding him up Sweet Pea's strong arms.

It means that after he comes, he can push Sweet Pea against the shower wall and tell him he can't come until he's inside him, and then he doesn't, even as Jughead spends a long time sucking his dick just the way he likes; sucking on his balls and then deep-throating him the way it took him _weeks_ to learn to do properly.

His hands are caressing Jughead's face, gently tracing the shape of his eyebrows, his cheek, his mouth, dark eyes stormy with desire, but trusting that Jughead will make it good for him.

Later, once they're both dry, Jughead tells him to lie down on the bed, and Sweet Pea does, lazily jacking himself as he watches Jughead finger himself open. He's showy about it too, in a way that took him some time to be comfortable with, but Sweet Pea likes it when he shows off, and Jughead likes making Sweet Pea happy, so here he is, kneeling over Sweet Pea's body, fucking himself on two fingers, moaning, and trying not to feel awkward about it.

Sinking down on Sweet Pea's cock is a relief for both of them. Sweet Pea bites back a moan, and Jughead whines gratefully at the stretch. His own fingers just can't compare. In the beginning it was a struggle to get this far, but his body takes to it easily now, opening up around Sweet Pea's dick like it's made for it. 

He's still for a moment, just relishing how fucking full he feels like this, and how Sweet Pea is watching him like he's something amazing, instead of the skinny loser he is. He's got his hands on Jughead's waist, but he's not moving them, even though Jughead knows he'd gladly flip him over and just _take_ if he was allowed to.

Jughead's got his hands on Sweet Pea's chest, using them to keep himself balanced as he starts moving his hips, just undulating a little at first, getting them both used to it, and then rising up and sinking down, a bit stuttering at first, and then getting into a good rhythm. He knows it won't take long for Sweet Pea to come, considering what a cock-tease he's been to him, so he starts jerking himself off to even the playing field a little. Sweet Pea can be weirdly chivalrous about it, holding back until he knows Jughead's with him. 

He can tell by the incoherent string of swear-words and endearments that Sweet Pea's getting close, so he focuses on grinding back the way that feels best for him, making Sweet Pea's cock brush against his prostate in just the right way, hand slapping wetly around his own dick until he's right there with him, at the edge of the precipice.

Jughead comes with a moan, clenching around Sweet Pea's dick, his own come landing on Sweet Pea's abs. Sweet Pea tightens his grip on his waist so hard Jughead thinks there might be _bruises_ , and then he's coming too, eyes closed and biting his lip in concentration.

Jughead practically collapses on top of him, kissing his chin sloppily, and generally attaching himself to him like an octopus. They really need to get themselves cleaned up, but that can wait a little while longer.


End file.
